Emma Vickery
Emma Vickery is the youngest child, and only daughter, of James Vickery, third Viscount Saltash, and his wife Charlotte (nee von Alfeld). She is the younger sister of Captain John Vickery of the 60th Rifles. She is played by Sharpie. Family Father: James Vickery, third Viscount Saltash Mother: Charlotte Vickery (nee von Alfeld) Brothers: Robert (b. 1782) and John (b.1785) Sisters: Laura, (b 1787, d 1788) and Georgiana (b 1793, d 1795) Childhood Emma was born in 1790 at Fallbrooke House, the Vickery family's country residence in Hampshire. She had a happy childhood, spent with her brother John in exploring the grounds of the house. She was close to both brothers, but especially to John, the closest to her in age. Things changed in 1802 when their uncle purchased John's Colours for him and he joined the Army as an Ensign in the 45th Regiment of Foot. With the loss of her brother to the Army, and her growing maturity, it was time for Emma to settle down and begin the business of acquiring enough accomplishments and polish that she could enter Society without drawing down the disapproval of the Ton. Schooldays (1802-1807) It was thought best that Emma be among girls of her own age and social class for this part of her education, to which end she went away to a select ladies' seminary just outside Bath, where she became friends with Sybilla Grenfell, becoming quite close to the younger girl despite their difference in ages. During her time at school, she developed an enjoyment of playing the piano, as well as a modest artistic skill, both of which she continues to develop as best she can. She also learned to dance, an activity she takes pleasure in when she has the opportunity of doing so. The Belle of the Ball Emma's debut in Society occurred in 1807 in London. During her first Season, she was presented at Court, as befits a daughter of the aristocracy. Her debut was considered a success by everyone, although she was not that season's Incomparable (which never bothered her anyway). Appearance and Personality Emma stands about 5'4", with brown hair and grey eyes.She is slender with a narrow face and slightly pointed chin. Although not a classical beauty, she is still considered to be pretty, a fact helped by her clear, pale skin. She has an upright, confident bearing and an alert look. She is vivacious and has a sharp wit, although she does not always display this when in company. She enjoys good company, and dances well, although she prefers local society to the intrigue and pleasures of the London Season, going to Town more because her parents do than from any desire of her own. She takes a keen interest in the lives of her father's tenants and is often to be found visiting with those in the village. She otherwise spends her time reading, writing letters, sewing and practising the pianoforte. She also draws, although she is not as good at it as she would like to be. She wears the fashions of the day: high-waisted dresses that are influenced by Classical sculpture. She has long dark hair that she wears up in a simple, Greek-influenced style, kept back by a ribbon or narrow strip of cloth. Her preferred day-dresses are light colours, with simple trim, in cotton or muslin. She will accessorise a white or pale-coloured dress with accents in a stronger colour, for example by adding a ribbon around the waist. For social events, she favours silk rather than velvet, with feathers or flowers for her hair. Odds and Ends Emma is a talented pianist; her favourite composers are Beethoven and Mozart. She speak French and German (although she is not as fluent in German as her brother John is) and is a keen rider. She also draws, but is not as good at it as she would like, although she has some talent there. Her tastes lean toward the simple and elegant rather than the fussy and detailed. She takes her tea with a little milk and one sugar. Category:Characters Category:Civilians Category:Vickery Family Category:Characters' Families